Isabella
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: I am Isabella Mikelson. I am an original. I want to be good. I don't want to kill. What can't I do that?
1. What's Wrong With Me?

**Hope you like the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampires Diaries.**

I laid on the floor, motionless. Blood, smeared all over my face. Could it be that I could never avoid this?

Am I a hopeless cause? I try to resist the urge for human blood but it never works. May'be I really can't stop what I am. May'be Klaus was right.

A flash of what happened just minutes before went through my head. I killed a helpless girl.

I am a monster.

I met her here, at this bar. She was celebrating with a few friends about her engagement.

After I befriended her I lured her to the back room of the bar, telling her it was an engagement surprise.

Then I killed her.

I looked to the side to see my victim. Her neck torn open. Her blood spilled on the floor.

For a split second I wanted to crawl over there and drain her body of it's blood until empty. What is wrong with me?

All my siblings, although evil and drink human blood, have been able to control there thirst for human blood when it mattered most. So why can't I?

I lifted up my arm and wiped my face with my sleeve. The blood colored my white shirt red.

Standing up, I looked around myself. I'm going to get caught if I don't cover my tracks. I pulled the table cloth off a table in the corner and rolled the girl in it.

Look at me, I can't even face the consequences of my sins. Klaus was right, I am pathetic.

When I had her tied up I took off my shirt and replaced it with a shirt I found in the bathroom.

I ran the body far out into the woods and dropped it into a hole.

I am horrible.

~Later~

I held the emerald ring in my hand. It's engraved design was made just for my mother, Ester Mikelson.

She gave it to me a long time ago. When she was still breathing.

Before (when my family was still human) my father threatened my sister, Rebecca and I. We cried our eyes out until our mother came to speak with us.

She spoke of how she loved us and how she would protect us from anything that came our way.

She also reminded us how proud she was. If she could only see me now.

I played with the ring until the emerald fell out.

"No!" I shrieked.

I picked up the jewel and tried to reattach it to the ring but instead I found a note. It was stuck in the bottom where the jewel used to be.

I took it out and unfolded it. My eyes shot to the first three words.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I-_

My door flew open and I flew into the corner. I hid my ring and the note under the rug. Footsteps barged into my apartment along with wicked laughter. Could it be-?

"Isabella? Come out, come out where ever you are," he taunted.

Anger went through me. Damn him!

"Leave me alone, Klaus!" I screamed in his face as I pushed him. He stood his ground just as I expected he would. Asshole hybrid.

He gave me a smile, "I'll leave you alone when you give me the damn, ring."

"Never, Dick, my mother trusted me with it and I will never give it to you."

He came up closer to me and gave me a threatening look. "I have ways of making you give it to me, little sister."

I stood my ground just as he did and said, "Bite me."

He was about to turn around when he stopped and turned to look at me.

"It's in here, isn't it? You go everywhere with it, it's somewhere in your crappy apartment."

I looked up at him in disgust. "Go to hell," I spat.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Why can't he just leave me alone? I haven't done anything to make him angry. Why can't he just run along, kill his little doppelganger make his hybrid family, and be done with it?

It's this ring. He's obsessed with it. I don't know what it can do but my mother trusted me to protect it from people like Klaus.

But why?


	2. Me and My Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though! **

**Happy belated Halloween! Review Please!**

Klaus went through my apartment. He picked something up, looked through it, then tossed it across the room. Twice it collided with my head.

When he began to get to the corner where I hid the ring I went stiff in nervousy.

"Brother, this is pointless, you will never find it," I said, a little overconfident.

He turned to me (which I hoped he would). I relaxed with relief. He was just inches away from finding my mother's precious ring.

"Well, sister, I'm not leaving until I find it, prepare for a long day of sibling bonding," Klaus said.

Thankfully, he walked over to the side of my bed and flipped my mattress over onto the floor. This was my chance to escape.

I slipped my hand under the carpet then pulled out the ring and the note.

As I put them in my jean pocket I snatched a knife off of the kitchen counter.

I quickly ran over to him and attempted to stab him. He turned around and grabbed my wrist before the tip could meet his skin.

I tried to use my left hand to make a mark in his face but he closed his hands around that one as well.

Soon, his hands were tightly clenching my throat.

I was off my feet now. Trying to pull his sturdy hands off my neck. "Now that we've got that down, give me the ring, Isabella," he said.

I managed to utter, "Damn you." His smug face turned into rage.

A few seconds later I was thrown into a lamp.

I jumped onto my feet then ran out of the apartment and into the night.

~Morning~

I've been running all night. I have no idea if Klaus has followed me this far but I can't keep running. I'm tired and I need to feed.

Coming to a halt as I saw the house I rang the doorbell. I looked around and saw no one in sight.

The door opened and I went down a step.

The girl was beautiful. She had glorious straight, blond hair and was wearing a black and white dress that went just above her knees.

She was on the phone. "Yes, I'm over eighteen, will you just put me through to the damn-" but then she cut herself off when she looked at me.

"I'll have to call you back, something's come up," she said before she hung up.

She looked at me as though trying to see if something was in my eye. "Isabella?"

I smiled. I was so happy she remembered me. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't.

"Rebecca, it's so nice to see you," I said as she hugged me.

We embraced each other. It had been so long since I'd seen her.

We used to go every together. Up until the 1920s. Klaus told her I killed her once true love, Stefan Salvatore. Of course I didn't.

She found out he was lying when she found out he was alive. Apparently, she felt so bad she didn't make contact with me for years. I miss her.

She let go of me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so glad your back," tears swelled up in her eyes, "it's been so horrible here. I have no one to talk too."

Rebecca led me into her house. It was very elegant. Very fancy white walls, beautiful red drapes that went all across the walls, and black marble floors.

We went into the living room. There was a glass table in the center of the room with papers on the table.

I sat down on the couch as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this?"

She followed my gaze down to the pile.

"It's just something I'm working on, nothing really," she said although I knew it wasn't nothing.

"May I?" She just shrugged.

I picked up a few pieces of paper and went through them.

"Whose this?" I asked, pointing to a picture of a brunette. She had brown eyes and fairly thin eyebrows. She looked like just any ordinary, teen girl.

But why does Rebecca have pictures of her?

"The doppelganger, remember the girl Klaus was after. Anyways, she has my necklace?"

I hope she doesn't mean mother's.

"Please tell me it's not our mother's necklace," I begged. She looked guilty and apologetic.

"It was all Michael's fault, a few weeks after our feud started, Michael came shooting at me and Klaus. I dropped it and it went missing. It turns out its been strapped to the little B**** Elena's neck for years," she told me. I was so stressed out. How could she let it get into the doppelganger's hands even though mother told us to keep it safe? I wanted to start an argument about it but I didn't want to start another feud between us.

I sighed. "Well, we have to get it back. As soon as possible. Where does this girl live?"

"A few miles from here," she pulled out a few pictures from the purse. "I got these from a vampire who sells pictures of soon-to-be victims."

She passed them over to me. They were picture of the girl, her house, and her school.

Most of them were just taken while she was in class or in the school parking lot.

But one was of her leaning against her car. She was kissing someone but I could only see the back of his head.

"Do you know who this guy is?"

She leaned over to look at the photo.

"Don't know, must be a boyfriend," she said. But he looked familiar.

~Afternoon~

Rebecca parked the car in the front of the doppelgangers house. She sent me inside just in case Elena had already seen her face.

I went up to the door. I changed before I left of course. Got out of the raggedy clothes I was wearing before and Rebecca made me look extremely innocent.

I paused then rang the door bell. I could hear someone's footsteps coming up to the door. Judging by the soft sound I assumed it was a girl.

And I was right.

She moved the tiny curtains and looked at me. I faked a sweet smile.

She opened the door and said, "Hi, can I help you?" My eyes moved straight to her neck luckily she didn't notice. Her blood smelled so delicious.

I swallowed and contained myself. I noticed she was wearing the necklace.

"I'm sorry to bother you but can I use your computer. I was invited to a party but I can't find it. Can I map quest it?" I asked.

Clearly, she didn't want to but opened the door wide open anyway, "Sure, come in."


	3. Captured

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

Bella POV

"Thank you," I said politely. I stepped through the threshold into her home.

It was just like any human home. Ugly, boring, tacky were the three words Nick would use to describe it.

"No problem, the computers over there." The Elena girl pointed over to the laptop in the corner. She walked over and I followed.

Leaning over, Elena opened the laptop and put in the password. This was my chance.

This was my chance to snatch the necklace off the mortal's neck. But I got distracted. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins.

Sadly, I gave into the thirst. I stuck my fangs out and attempted to bite when a boy came in the room.

I quickly put them back in then waved. "Hi, I'm Jane, Elena's letting me use her computer. I'll be out of your hair in a second," I assured him. I got Jane from a girl I...never mind.

The boy had dark brown hair and was wearing a tight, blue t-shirt. He looked at me strangely then looked back at Elena.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" The boy asked.

Elena straightened up then answered, "Sure, Jer." Then she turned back to me. "Here I set it up for you, go ahead."

"Thanks," I said nicely, although I was cursing in my mind.

She followed the boy called "Jer," into the kitchen. Great. The only chance I had to get the necklace and that boy had to ruin it. Although, may'be I should be thankful, I would have killed Elena if that boy didn't come in. Then I would be dead. Because Klaus would kill me. I should call Rebecca.

~In the kitchen~

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Elena said. Jeremy paced.

Then he had an idea. He got a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you-?" But Elena was silenced when Jeremy shushed her. She was confused. What was he doing?

Jeremy took off the cap, wrote on the paper, and gave it to Elena. It said:

_She's a vampire _

Elena brows sank downward. She mouthed "how do you know?"

He pointed to his teeth. This was bad. Elena invited a vampire into their house.

She quietly picked up vervain off the counter then went into the living room. She planned to vervain her. Jane was on the phone. If that's even her real name.

"Hey, sorry, it was just some family business. Did you find what you were looking for?"

She noticed Elena then came over. "Yes, thanks by the way, oh yeah and _your going to take off that necklace and give it to me."_

She must not have known Elena wears vervain at all times.

"Of course," Elena began, acting like she was truly being compelled, "Here you go." Then instead of taking off her necklace she took out the vervain and stuck her with it.

"Your welcome," said Elena, laughing a bit on the inside. Jane eyes went wide with shock, slowly she collapsed by Elena's feet.

~In Rebecca's Car~

Rebecca sat in her car staring at the doppelganger's house. Rebecca tapped her foot against the car floor impatiently, her arms folded over her chest.

"What the bloody hell?" She asked herself. Isabella was taking way to long.

Rebecca got out of the car and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door heavily.

The doppelganger came up to the door, looked out the window, then locked her doors.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She rapped her fingers around the doorknob then pulled the whole thing out.

With one tap of a finger, the door swung open.

"Doppelganger! I won't wait all day!"

Elena came up to the door cautiously.

"What do you want?"

Rebecca put her hands on her hips. "I want my damn sister back you dimwit."

"She's your sister?" Elena asked. Wow. This girl couldn't understand anything.

"Yes, and I want her back now or I'll get her myself."

Elena bit her lip. "No."

Rebecca's eyes went wide in shock. How dare a human like her deny Rebecca?

"Fine, I'll burn the house down," Rebecca said threatened.

"You wouldn't," Elena began, "Your sister will burn with us."

Rebecca squinted at the stupid girl. But then she had an idea. The one thing everyone was afraid of.

"Alright, I'll bring Nick into this. He'll get her out," she said dangerously. Rebecca turned around, which made her blond hair almost hit Elena in the face, then she walked away.

"Wait!" Elena cried. She would rather deal with an original vampire than an original hybrid.

"To late Elena Gilbert, see you at your death," Rebecca said with a victorious smile.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I've been working on my other fics.**


End file.
